Check Mate
by Hope Happens
Summary: Boys can do some pretty foolish things, but it doesn't always mean that they will regret them. Michael/Logan


**Check Mate**

—

**Summary: **Boys can do some pretty foolish things, but it doesn't always mean that they will regret it.

**Pairing: **Michael/Logan (Pretty mild)

**Authors note: **WARNING: **Do not **read this if you don't like slash.

---

It's Friday night, everyone went out. Well, except for Michael and Logan. The two boys were in their dorms, sort of watching television. Logan was on the bottom bunk, wrapping his finger around a strand of his curly hair. Michael was on the top bunk, listening to his ipod.

"Damn it, I can't believe this!" Logan exclaimed; he quickly got out from the bottom bunk, stood up, and looked at Michael.

Michael looked at Logan oddly before taking the headphones out of his ear, and then he shut his ipod. "What are you shouting about?"

"It's Friday night!" Logan began, he started pacing around the dorm room.

"And?"

"We're not even doing anything! We're just lying around here." The curly haired boy crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael put his index finger near his mouth. "You're right, but what should we do about that?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't care what we do as long as we do something."

They both didn't speak for a moment, thoughts were racing through their minds.

"Board game?" Michael suggested to his roommate.

Again, Logan shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

---

Michael picked up a thin, blue card. He then started to read it aloud, "You get to move up five spaces." The boy smirked and moved his blue piece five spaces.

"Ha, I'm going to win!" Michael smiled to himself.

Logan rolled his eyes and frowned, "Shut up, will ya?"

The two boys were on the floor, each of them had a pillow under their bottoms, a board game was placed before them.

"I get to go again." He said, excitedly. Michael beamed as he reached for another card. He picked up the card and then read it, "Move six spaces." The boy moved his game piece six spaces.

Wow, I'm really good at this game."

Logan glared at Michael with half lidded eyes, he propped his elbow on his knee, and rested his cheek on his palm. "No wonder why they call it Board games because I'm still bored."

"Oh be quiet, you're just a sore loser." Michael shot back defensively.

"Me? A sore loser? I think you got your facts wrong. It's you that's the sore loser around here." Logan defended himself.

"Me? What the!? You know what, I'm not even going to argue with you." Michael crossed his arms over his chest. The board game was now forgotten by the two boys.

"Why? Because you're just a big baby." Logan smiled. Deep down, he liked to fight with his roommate. He didn't know why, but it made him feel like he accomplished something. Plus, he likes getting people mad.

"I'm not listening!" Michael covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

Logan frowned; he didn't like to be ignored. "You're just a loser!" He screamed in Michael's ear.

Still, Michael had his ears covered and his eyes were tightly shut. Oh no, Logan's losing. Too bad, he liked it when Michael was arguing with him. It killed time. The curly hared boy's cheeks turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Well, at least I'm not..." hundreds of insults ran through his mind. There were so much of them, he didn't know which one to use. "Well, at least I'm not gay!" He blurted out without thinking twice. Logan bit his lip, he didn't mean to say that.

Michael's eyes flew open and he uncovered his ears, "I'm what!? Gay?!"

"Ugh, that was an accident. I didn't mean to say that. So, we're cool?" Logan chuckled nervously.

The young man ignored Logan. "How am I gay?"

"I told you, it was a mistake. It was like I could say anything else but that word or something."Logan stood up. "I think I'll just go..."

Michael raised a brow. "And where are you going to go?"

Logan shrugged, "Anywhere but here, later!" Logan quickly ran for the door, only to be stopped by Michael.

Michael stared at Logan's lips. "Dude, what are you looking at?"

He didn't hear Logan, even if he did, he wouldn't have answered him.

"I just need to try something," he quickly kissed Logan's lips.

The curly haired boy's eyes widened, "What are you doing!?" He quickly sidestepped Michael and ran out of the dorm room door. The door behind him slammed shut. He quickly ran down the hallway without looking back. About a minute or so, he stopped. A tingly sensation was felt upon his lips. He lightly touched it where Michael had kissed him.

"Michael's...gay?" He cringed.

That fact didn't make him cringe. What made him cringe was that he was kissed by Michael...and he liked it.

_**The End!!!**_

_**Review!!!**_


End file.
